


Need a Taste

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Language, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-06
Updated: 2010-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyo gets something special from Toshiya after the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need a Taste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SakuraAme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraAme/gifts).



> For [](http://sakura-ame.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sakura-ame.livejournal.com/)**sakura_ame** 's request on my drabble meme.

Smooth muscles flexed, rippling under the taunt stretch of flesh, sweat dripping down silky skin, rolling to the top of black boxer briefs, wetting the soft cotton material. With each intake of air, each breath out again, Kyo's skin gleamed under the hot lights of the stage. One final scream left his lips and then the clatter of the microphone sounded through the venue, the thrum of bass and drum and the wail of guitar following him as he departed from the stage.

It wasn't even a minute later that someone followed him into the recesses of the darkened backstage area, arms wrapping around his waist from behind. A sweaty body pressed against his own and Kyo simply allowed it, the touch familiar and desired.

Panting slightly, he pressed his open palms to the wall in front of him, his head bowing as he pressed back against the rock hard cock he could feel straining in the material of his lover's pants.

A low chuckle slipped from his lover's throat before he was turned around and pressed with his back against the wall. "Not this way... this way," Toshiya's warm voice informed him before the basssist was on his knees in front of him, fingers working nimbly at the opening to his pants. "I need to taste you tonight."

It wasn't exactly rare, but it wasn't often either that Toshiya wanted to suck him off. But when he wanted it, he was more than vocal about it, begging at times to get what he desired. And Kyo couldn't say he had any objection right then. He knew the simple act would be enough for Toshiya and it was always more than enough for him.

A few moments passed before Kyo's pants were open, his hardened length free of the confines. He moaned low in his throat as Toshiya slid his dick into his mouth, sucking needily at him, his head thrown back against the wall, one hand on Toshiya's head, just resting.

That mouth worked wonders on him, sucking and licking, swirling and playing. He couldn't help his reactions, the way his hips bucked and the way he almost melted down the wall each time Toshiya took him all the way in, showing his talent for deep-throating.

Time passed by in a haze of passion and lust and by the time he was cumming, he couldn't even find his voice to warn Toshiya. But it didn't matter, the other taking all he had to give him, gulping it down like it was life-water.

Sagging against the wall, he slid to his knees and grasped Toshiya's face, pulling him close and kissing him deeply before whispering, "I fucking love you, you whore." A chuckle of agreement was his only response.  



End file.
